pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
This is a list of easter eggs and other interesting scenarios that can be made to happen, or happen of their own accord, in the ''Pikmin'' series of games. Easter Eggs are specially hidden secrets that have been put on purpose. Normally, these do not affect gameplay and are just for entertainment. This section will also include smaller secrets that do not qualify as Easter Eggs. ''Pikmin Fireworks A commonly recognized bonus. Simply hold down on the D-pad (or 2 if you have New Play Control! for ''Pikmin). The Pikmin will pick you up, and take you to one of the Onions. When you are put in, you will hit the bottom of the Onion, and a light will appear from the large flower on the ship. It will rise into the air, and explode into a burst of light, similar to fireworks. Nothing else happens. It is possible to cancel the fireworks by moving just before hitting the Onion. Olimar will still hit the Onion, and the sound effect will play, but no fireworks will occur. This was removed in Pikmin 2, but you can still allow Pikmin to carry you. This can actually be used as a diversion to distract enemies without getting hurt. ::::::::::A good example of this easter egg: :::::: : Nintendo Logo Every time the game is turned on, the word "Nintendo" will appear on a completely black screen, and a Pikmin will be heard saying "Pikmin!". However, the Pikmin can make different sounds, like "Whoo!" or a sigh. The cause for this is unknown, but it seems to happen randomly, despite being rumored that it changes according to the buttons pressed. ''Pikmin 2 ''Pikmin Theme Song Once you uncover all five colors of Pikmin, take out twenty of each color (you may walk around, just don't make the Pikmin idle/work). The Pikmin will sing (or hum) the theme song that was used in the Japanese commercials for the first game, Pikmin, Ai No Uta. This song became very popular in Japan, and was released as a single. It even outsold the game for a short time after release. Play with the Title Screen A fairly obvious Easter Egg. At the Title Screen, the following can be done: *Press the L button to make the Pikmin forming the title disperse and reform the letters "PIKMIN 2". This is possible even if "PIKMIN 2" is already spelled out. *Press the R button to make the Pikmin forming the title disperse and reform to spell out "Nintendo". This is possible even if it already says "Nintendo". Note that there are no White Pikmin or Purple Pikmin in this formation (identifiable by their pink flowers). *Press and hold the Y button to make an Iridescent Flint Beetle appear on the screen. The Pikmin will chase after it, but nothing happens to it. If you press R or L, it will leave with the Pikmin. If you tilt the C-stick in any direction, you can control it. Tilt left and right (not clockwise and counterclockwise) to turn, and push forward to move straight. (Backwards movement is impossible.) You can only go as far as the border of the screen. *Press the X button, and a Red Bulborb will appear on the screen. It will make the Pikmin on the screen run around in a panic. The Bulborb will attempt to make two bites and then go away, whether or not it misses with its attacks. You can control it if you tilt the C-stick. Control it the same way as you would the Iridescent Flint Beetle. Press the Z button to make it eat the Pikmin: you can bite as many times as you want when controlling it. Note that any Pikmin eaten will not reappear until the Title Screen is refreshed. *In the New Play Control! ''version, just wait for the bulborb or flint beetle to come on the screen. Then, press controls on the d-pad to move them. Press Z to eat while controlling the bulborb. Totaka's song Enter a cave you have not completed yet. Then, collect all the treasure to complete it. Next, wait on the treasure salvaged screen for exactly three minutes, fifty seconds, and you will hear Totaka's song. It's a short, simple tune written by Kazumi Totaka, a composer that works for Nintendo. This song has been hidden in many Nintendo games that Totaka has worked on ever since it was found in the SNES game, ''Mario Paint. Although, for some reason, this was taken out of New Play Control! Pikmin 2 for the Wii. In 2019, Totaka's Song was discovered in a second place in Pikmin 2. If there is no memory card in the system, waiting for three minutes and fourty-five seconds on the save screen that appears when entering a cave/sublevel will cause Totaka's song to play. The sound clip that plays is the same as the one on the Treasure Salvaged screen. Pikmin Drawings In ''Pikmin 3, ''in certain areas, one can find a small, well hidden picture. There are ones that show just a Pikmin, and others that show Pikmin and their specialty, such as Red Pikmin near fire, or Rock Pikmin breaking a Crystal Nodule. One area where one is found is the tree stump in the Tropical Wilds right next to an Elevator Platform. Category:Glitches Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3